happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nutty/Gallery
Images of Nutty. General Nutty's Collect Them All Card.png|Nutty's Collect 'em All Card. Nutty's Season 1 Intro.gif|Nutty's Internet Season 1 intro. Nutty's Season 2 Intro.png|Nutty's Internet Season 2 intro. Nutty's TV Season Intro.gif|Nutty's TV Season intro. IRE12 Nutty's Intro.png|Nutty in Winter Break. NearlyFallingOffOfNutty.jpg|Nutty's candy outfit has nearly fallen off of him. File:Nuttycandy.jpg|Nutty without his candy outfit in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy. ChristmasLightEatingNutty.jpg|Nutty mistaking Christmas lights for candy. Choke.jpg|Nutty after choking to death on a lollipop in As You Wish. False Alarm 12.png|A new, reformed Nutty. Nutty.gif|Nutty. IY15.png|Nutty is impressed! Nutty2.gif|Nutty injured himself with his yo-yo. Nutty Afraid.jpg|Nutty will occasionally worry about his friends... S3E9 SF Nutty.png|Nutty being lazy. Nutty candy.jpg|A message that actually makes sense. nutt kart.jpg|Nutty's kart. Happy Tree Friends-False alarm HD 1056p.png|Nutty awaiting a sugar avalanche. Screen shot 2012-05-06 at 6.55.21 PM.png|Nutty smiling at Toothy's singing. Vision-O-Rama Nutty.png|How Nutty sees the movie. HTF_CandyCave_640x360_01-206x116.jpg|Nutty on the Candy Cave thumbnail. charactershot0011.jpg|Nutty wallpaper. conceptnutty.PNG|A concept art of Nutty. He used to have a lot more candy than he currently does. Screen Shot 2013-01-13 at 12.46.21 PM.png|Nutty's layout worksheet. Nutty likes candy!!!!.jpg|Nutty likes candy! How sweet! nutty toy image.jpg|A Nutty doll. Chocolate.png|Pigging out on chocolate. Nutty cell.PNG|Nutty in his padded cell during the False Alarm episode. Wall-cal-2009-NOV01 800.jpg|Nutty with a lot of sweets! 1x1.jpg|Nutty in the shop. 245813 10150214775952277 128128627276 1505 1286 n.jpg|Nutty with ice cream and a surfboard in Wipe Out!. wall-cal-2009-dec01_1280.jpg|Is the candy cane really that hard? S3E4 Nutty gum.png|Nutty with gum on his face. 2047996 640.jpg|Nutty with a mototrcycle. $(KGrHqN,!jUE9IG(gYRHBPdVH6o8Ig~~60_35.jpg|A Nutty plush. S3E9 SF Giggles.png|Nutty sleeping in class. Nutty and Petunia.png|For the first time, Nutty is actually annoyed by someone else. Happy_Tree_Friends00024.jpg|Nutty after getting his heart removed in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Nutty slushie.png|Nutty with his tongue out. 20561505.gif|Nutty after blowing a gum bubble filled with glass shards. Nutty icy you.png|Nutty with his lips torn off in Icy You. Just Normal.jpg|Nutty in his Smoochie. Hyper.jpg|Normal Nutty. Nutty!.jpg|Nutty as a carny. What Is Happening With Nutty's Eyes!.jpg|Nutty is happy that the clerk is stalled and he can steal. Animation error where his pupils overlap his eyelids, and his eyelids are backwards. HTF characters.png|Nutty with the rest of the cast. Zombie Nutty.jpg|Zombie Nutty. Deadnutty.jpg|Nutty's death in the arcade game Jumping Nutty. Battle Start (Deadeye Derby).jpg|Nutty about to fight Giggles in Deadeye Derby. Nutty Deadeye Derby Lost Mine.jpg|Nutty in the Lost Mines in Deadeye Derby. 10177431_1421835461426756_4110404584503112763_n.jpg|Nutty in Deadeye Derby. Nutty Character.jpg|Nutty walking on the ceiling. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|Nutty saw the cotton candy stand and didn't want to wait. Deadeye derby all character.jpeg|Nutty trying to roast only four marshmallows. Someone get him a bigger stick. Nuttyy.png|Nutty licking wet cotton candy. Bite sized.png|Nutty is about to find out how jawbreakers got their name. Nuttymirror.png|Nutty is all dressed. Happy TreeFriends12345.jpeg|The year is really being rough on Nutty. Out sight.jpg|Nutty's typical Halloween. Rollercoasterride.png|Nutty at the beginning of Double Whammy Part I. everymancringed.png|Every man cringed at the sight of this. 10th.jpeg|Nutty and Flaky celebrating show's 10th anniversary. Capture1.PNG|Nutty playing a test-your-strength game. Episodic Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty start.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty lolly detatch.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty eat.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty start crazy.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty turbo1.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty turbo2.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty turbo3.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty turbofail.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty sad.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty vending machine saw.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty vending machine happy.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty look.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty taking money.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty coin.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty awaiting.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty candy bar drop fail.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty Oh! Man!.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty Angry.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty angry2.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty candy pull.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty angry pull1.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty angry pull2.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty MyHand!.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty vending hug.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty Vending hug inside look.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty Vending collaps.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty Vending collaps panicked.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty Vending start spin.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty Vending spin nutty panic.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty YOUR EYES!.PNG NBTT 0.PNG NBTT 1.PNG NBTT 2.PNG NBTT 3.PNG NBTT 4.PNG NBTT 8.PNG NBTT 22.PNG NBTT 29.PNG Nuttygoingstealicecream.png Atoniomarkt.png Waht.png Panicare.png Myicecream.png Nuttyalmostdead.png Dienutty.png Whatthe.png Lol.png Lookbecomemain.png NuttyChecking.png|Nutty's checking his pockets for money. Icy you.PNG|Lumpy: "How did I get into this situation?" Nutty: "Yes! He's occupied!" Candy.jpg Huh??.jpg Icy you 2.PNG|This is what Nutty would look like if he saw something new. Goody.jpg Icy you 3.PNG|From his addiction, wouldn't it take a LOT more sugar to make him high off it? Don't pull hard Nutty!.png|Nutty's lips are stuck. Nutty fat.png|Nutty learns why not to drink so many slushies. Nutty icy you.png|Nutty's reaction to getting his body stabbed. Splat!!.jpg Nutty before death.png Head.jpg Splat.jpg STV1E1.2 80.PNG STV1E1.2 81.PNG STV1E1.2 82.PNG STV1E1.2 83.PNG STV1E1.2 84.PNG STV1E1.2 87.PNG STV1E1.2 101.PNG HTF Nutty with crooked teeth.png|Nutty decided to eat the chocolates rather than helping Flaky. Party Preperation(2).PNG Tasting.png| YUCKY!.PNG Tastingagain.png Sourpunch.png Sourpunch2.png Lotsasugar.png That's a lotta sugar!.PNG Aohfuhdruhdrudr.png Apffgfghg.png Aqhudfhufghrth.png NuttySryup.png Axjhfdhufghjf.png Awhudfhuifdf.png Aydfhfuyhf.png Azdfyhuytuif.png Bxhfghfdr.png Bydrtgvdry.png Cfudhrughbtfuhuf.png Cgyfugduyvhfudyhutg.png Cigyhftbyft.png ConcreteSolutionNutty.jpg|Nutty's about to suffer a bad experience. Cjfusdhfysdhvsd.png Ckfhushefushzeuf.png Clydrdrdrdrdrsd.png Cmgedxvxdv.png Cnhfgtxded.png Concretebelly.jpg|Nutty's concrete stomach. Cpyhfbydccf.png Cqdfscfrfces.png Crfcdxgfgh.png Drazwecdtsvffr.png Ehufhuhfd.png Hike 12.jpg Nervous shrug.png Hike 14.jpg Nuttygoffxd.jpg Dunc.png Dunc 2.png Dunc 3.png Dunc 4.png Unimpressed.png HTF Dunce.png|Don't ask... Jawbroke.png Brokenjaw.png Blood all over Nutty's mouth after his toungue bit off.png Cutbraces.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 1.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 2.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 3.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 4.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 5.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 9.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 10.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 11.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 12.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 13.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 14.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 15.png Aw shucks dsds.PNG|Popcorn! Aw shucks cvbnnm.PNG|Killer popcorn! Sight 61.jpg Sight 62.jpg Sight 63.jpg Sight 64.jpg Sight 83.jpg Sight 84.jpg Sight 85.jpg 158345 1721142511066 1721125870650 8724 1575 n.jpg Sugarcub 6.jpg 111 3-580x430.png Sugarcub 7.jpg|What the heck is going on?! Jam 3.jpg Jam 13.jpg Inajam nutty01.png|"Look at my flute!" Jam 14.jpg IaJ_Cuddles_and_Nutty.png Double Whammy.jpg|Playing is fun! Hqdefault45.jpg|"What?" Flippy grabs Nutty.PNG|Tough luck, Nutty. Looks like you're Flippy's next target. Abouttopop.png S3E4 Nutty & Cub.png|Nutty wants to take Cub's lollipop in A Sucker for Love Nutty stealing Cub's Lollipop.png|Nutty is happy that he stole from a baby. EatingLollipopNutty.jpg|Nutty has his wish granted, causing Cub to cry. S3E4 Pop and Nutty.png|Dosen't Nutty ever learn? Stealing from children makes the parents upset. S3E4 What's this.png S3E4 The long hand.png|Nutty's "girlfriend". S3E4 Marrage.png S3E4 He'll die.png|Nutty wants to kill Lumpy! Whatever will he do? 637px-Nutty_jailed.png Yttttttdstse.png|Nutty's candy tail. S3E4 Nutty's death.png|A comeuppance Nutty deserved. Happy_Tree_Friends-False_alarm_HD_1056p.png Nuttyscreaming.png Cured.png False Alarm 14.png Videogameobsession.png Noooo.png Carjacked.png False Alarm 17.png Tertis.png|I think we all know this reference. Nutty and The Mole.png|Nutty thinks he's in Donkey Kong. S3E9 Very lazy class.png S3E9 Giggles is in relief.png S3E11 Swelter Skelter Nutty's death.png S3E11 Swelter Skelter Nutty's death 2.png S3E19 Nutty and Sniffles escape.png S3E19 Was that necessary.png S3E19 Nutty GASP.png S3E19 Acts 15.png S3E19 Acts 16.png S4E2 Nutty Sniffles and Lammy.png S4E2 All Work Happy Nutty.png S4E2 All Work Poor Nutty.png S4E2 AWNP Nutty.png S4E8 Nutty.png S4E8 Marshmalloweye.png S4E8 Camp Nutty.png S4E8 Camp Nutty without eyes.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries